


finesse

by idolrapper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Camboy Mark Lee, Humor, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Pining, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, [SCREAMS INTO MY HANDS]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: Mark stretches forward to squint at the screen, reading, “Sushi99says ‘you’re doing amazing, sweetie.’” He smiles, tongue darting out between his teeth. “Awww, man, thank you!”Yukhei, his hand down his boxers, blushes a bright red.





	finesse

**Author's Note:**

> me: idk if mark being sexually confident enough to be a camboy is realistic? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> at least 3 friends: [scrambling to give me their theses on Why Mark Lee Could Be a Camboy so that i finish the fic]
> 
> so, here's my contribution to the markhei porn reserve! the last /explicit/ fic i wrote was in 2016 so i... struggled...

It’s not the first time Yukhei’s gotten hard in class. The fourth or fifth time, maybe. But that only happened back in high school, when no amount of jerking off under his Power Rangers bed sheets would stop his dick occasionally stiffening against the starchy fabric of his uniform pants, as his teacher droned on about Shakespeare or something in front of the whiteboard. 

So why, at the ripe age of nineteen, has Yukhei popped a boner in the middle of an Intro to Social Anthropology lecture?

Well, once upon a time, there was a boy, a very handsome boy, who liked to service himself for the pleasure of others, and in return he was given a sizeable income. By day, that boy sought an education, and could be found with his head hunched over a desk, a pair of spectacles perched on his nose, scribbling down every word of the esteemed professor. 

In short: that camboy Yukhei got off to last night? And the night before? And basically every night since the start of freshman year? He’s sitting five rows down from Yukhei in Intro to _freaking_ Social Anthropology. 

Yukhei slides his textbook off the desk, pressing it into his crotch. He glances down at the monkey on the cover, smiling up at him like it just _knows_. Fuck you, he thinks, narrowing his eyes, I’m absolutely not thinking what you think I’m thinking.

It might not even be him. Yukhei’s eyes drag over the boy’s neck, the wide slope of his shoulders beneath his navy sweatshirt, the first knob of his spine just visible. He imagines attaching his mouth to it, lower, lower, just like he had last night when _rapgod2_ had turned his back to the webcam and fucked himself on a baby pink dildo, palms braced against his mattress and body arched prettily. 

As though he feels Yukhei watching him, the boy twists around quickly, brows furrowed. Yukhei looks back at the professor just as quick, heart hammering in his chest. It was just a brief glimpse, but that _face_. His mouth sucking around the end of his ballpoint pen, cheekbones prominent. It’s definitely him.

And Yukhei can definitely hear Jungwoo’s voice in his head saying, “Wonder if they’ll ever be able to surgically remove your brain from your penis, Xuxi,” when he jogs after _rapgod2_ after class. But you know, when life gives you lemons—

“Hey!” Yukhei tugs on the boy’s sleeve, stopping him short. “Um…” Wait… “What’s your name?”

“Mark,” is the confused reply. Mark - Mark! - pulls his arm out of Yukhei’s grip, frowning up at him. His brown hair is swept under a baseball cap, bangs just sticking out, and his face is a little pink. It’s not exactly an unfamiliar sight. “Did you, uh, want something, bro?”

“No, it’s just—” Yukhei’s hands flail about, blood flooding to his cheeks. He nearly drops his textbook, but Mark’s hands dart out to grab it before it hits the ground. “I’m a huge fan of yours!”

Mark shoots up straight, the textbook slipping out of his hands and falling open to a spread on mating behaviour, illustrations and everything. “I have to go,” Mark mumbles, eyes downcast, speeding away before Yukhei can even say anything to make him stop.

 

 

“I’m sad,” Yukhei says, folding his pizza slice in half and stuffing it into his mouth. 

“Why are you sad, Xuxi?” Jungwoo asks, in a perfunctory way, feet propped up on the dining table as he stirs his tea. 

Yukhei gulps down the pizza, nearly choking on it in his haste. “The love of my life rejected me,” he says.

Jungwoo sighs, setting his feet back down, and leaning forward. “You said that about Donghyuck last week. Give up, man.” 

“Don’t bring up the D-word, Jungwoo,” Yukhei sputters, “I’m still sensitive, okay?” He pats his chest. “I’m a sensitive soul deep down. But this time I’m talking about,” he continues in a conspiratorial whisper, “ _rapgod2_.” 

“What, he didn’t wanna fist himself again? How many times do I have to tell you, Xuxi, it’s hard to do that shit to yourself. You gotta stop requesting it.”

Yukhei pouts. “I just want to see him gape, is that so wrong?”

“Yes,” Jungwoo says, not even a second after Yukhei asks the question.

“He’s got tiny hands, I’m sure he could—”

“ _Xuxi_.”

“Okay, fine. That wasn’t it anyway. I met him in Anthro today. His name’s Mark!” Yukhei says, instantly feeling giddy at just the mere thought of Mark’s name. It makes him feel special, like a child being given a secret that he has to keep safe. 

“You _met_ him?” 

“Yeah! I’m pretty sure it was him, like every time I saw his face I kept getting these really intense flashbacks to him sucking on - okay, okay, but anyway I went up to him after class and I was like ‘hey, I like your work!’ and he just scrammed? He was like a lil meerkat, just,” Yukhei wriggles his fingers in the air like they’re legs, “...really fast.”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t know how these things happen to you,” Jungwoo says, “And I am definitely buying you a whole box of scratch-it cards for your next birthday. Secondly, have you considered that maybe he doesn’t want people to know who he is and you made him super uncomfortable by bringing up his camboy gig?”

“Oh,” Yukhei mutters, “Right.”

“Uh huh,” Jungwoo says, getting up and ruffling Yukhei’s hair on his way to the kitchen.

 

 

When Yukhei’s gone off to sulk in his room, he gets a notification that Mark has started one of his biweekly livestreams. He doesn’t always get to watch them live, but they’re usually reuploaded for a price (Yukhei’s bank account has been weeping since September). There’s this warm fluttery feeling in his chest - nerves? - as he wastes no time in pulling up his laptop and settling against his pillows, getting comfy. 

If Yukhei wasn’t certain that Mark is _rapgod2_ before, he is now. Mark’s sitting cross-legged on his bed, wearing a loose white tee and a pair of striped boxers. His eyes are just out of frame, like they usually are, but his mouth, stretched into a smile as he greets the camera, the soft angle of his cheeks, and the peek of the cap he was wearing in class are pretty unmistakable. Mark must have his volume up high because Yukhei can hear the notification tone of viewers entering his livestream going off like a machine gun in the background. 

“Sorry,” Mark says, when someone comments on it, chuckling sheepishly as he turns the volume down. “I was watching a movie with my friend earlier. What was it? Guardians of the Galaxy! Oh my God, no, he’s just a friend, I swear.” Mark makes a cross on his chest. “Had to kick him out so I could be with you guys. I’ve been thinking about it all day…” Yukhei eyes travel down, following the flexing of Mark’s arm to see he's started palming himself over his boxers. “There was this…” Mark shakes his head, gripping around his shaft with a soft _oh_. “Nevermind. I’ve just been so riled up, kept thinking about using my vibe when I got home.”

He holds the vibrator up to the camera, laughing as he places his palm behind it like a beauty Youtuber showing a makeup product, and it’s a curved red one that Yukhei, being the avid watcher he is, has seen before. Mark then goes about shucking off his boxers, a hand lightly pulling at his cock while the other reaches for the bottle of lube beside him. Deftly he clicks open the cap, slicking up his fingers. 

“Was gonna finger myself in the shower,” Mark says, propping his knees up and spreading them wide. Yukhei has to shove his hand past the hem of his sweats then, mouth watering at the sight of Mark’s finger circling around his pretty pink rim. God, what he’d do to get his mouth on it. “But I - ah, know how much you all like it when I do it on camera.” 

Mark stretches forward to squint at the screen, reading, “ _Sushi99_ says ‘you’re doing amazing, sweetie.” He smiles, tongue darting out between his teeth. “Awww, man, thank you!”

Yukhei, his hand down his boxers, blushes a bright red. 

He’s quiet for a while after that, just working himself open with steady, measured thrusts of his fingers. Mark has never been very loud, so when he _does_ make a sound, it makes the comment box blow up with variations of _I’M SENDING U ONE HUNDRED BUCKS RIGHT NOW BABY_. And he’s patient too - his streams last for ages sometimes because he’s that good at edging himself, and Yukhei’s learnt to keep up, not just chasing after a quick orgasm like he does in the morning over the toilet bowl while Jungwoo’s screaming at him through the door about how much he needs to pee, but instead Enjoying the Journey. 

(“Did you really just send me that expanding brain meme,” Jungwoo asks drily from where he’s sat opposite Yukhei on the couch, “with the first brain being ‘cumming into a tissue for the first time when you’re 12’ and the last being ‘reaching orgasm at the same time as _rapgod2_ because we’re meant to be.’ This is what you were spending the last hour of your life doing?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Yukhei asks, in a small voice.

Jungwoo just gets up and leaves.)

Finally, Mark picks up the vibrator, switching it on with a sly glance at the camera. “It’s gonna be a quick one today, guys,” he says, lifting up the hem of his t-shirt and stuffing it between his teeth so it’s out of the way when he presses the vibrator inside of him bit by bit. It drops back down when his head thuds against the wall, mouth falling open in a contented sigh. “I have = fuck,” Mark starts to say. Yukhei can see Mark’s cock twitch against his abdomen, and his legs spread even further, one hand cupped under his thigh so he can hold it in place. “I’ve got this quiz I have to take by midnight. Probs gonna be all boneless after this but it’s worth it.”

A quiz? By midnight? 

A quiz… by midnight…

Yukhei pulls his hand off his dick and hurriedly opens up Canvas to the right of Mark’s stream, eyes flitting between Mark’s hips pushing down onto the toy, voice cracking on a moan as it presses into his prostate, and - oh, _shit_. There it is, a quiz for Anthro worth 15% of his grade. Yukhei goes bug-eyed. It’s not even multiple choice, it’s _short answer_. 

“Oh my God,” Yukhei mutters to himself. He loads Google in a new window over Mark - who’s now cussing every few seconds, hands fisted in his sheets after he turns the vibrator onto its high setting - and starts on the quiz. It’s only 10PM but he doesn’t know how Mark’s managed to watch a movie _and_ get off without having started the quiz. Maybe he’s like, a genius, Yukhei hypothesises. He _was_ sitting in the second row of the lecture theatre and Yukhei had caught a glimpse of his notes - they were colour coded. 

He’s on the second to last question when he decides to give himself a break and see how Mark’s doing. The stream has gone quiet, but Yukhei can still hear Mark’s uneven breathing, and holy shit, he’s slumped against the wall, his shirt off and a finger swirling through the pool of come on his stomach. Yukhei feels himself growing hard again as Mark brings his hand to his mouth, lapping at his fingertips. He types into the comment box: _i had to leave for a bit, did u cum untouched?_

Mark leans forward, wiping his hand on his bedsheets, and breaks into a lazy smile when he reads Yukhei’s comment. “Yeah, I did.” His bottom lip sticks out, a little bit of come at the corner. “Don’t leave next time, daddy. Don’t you wanna see me come?”

“Fuck,” Yukhei groans. He glares down at his cock, tenting against his sweats. “Stop that, Xuxi Jr, we haven’t got the time.”

“And on that note,” Mark’s saying, “I better go study. I’ll try my best to do well,” he laughs as he reads the final trickling of comments, “Yes, I’ll be a good boy… See you all next time!”

The screen cuts to black, and Yukhei, with a pained sigh, clicks back into the quiz. He’ll deal with his boner after.

 

 

A week later, Yukhei shoots his shot again. 

“Hey, Mark,” Yukhei calls out, grinning when Mark stops and turns around for him. “We should Netflix and chill sometime?”

And again. 

He plonks down onto the seat next to Mark, not as smoothly as he’d hoped (“Sorry, sorry, oh shit, I’m so sorry, why do you have a briefcase there, that’s a fire hazard dude, sorry, aw cute sticker!”), but he gets there. The cut-eye Mark gives him could kill a bitch but Yukhei doesn’t let it phase him. “Look, I’m not trying to objectify you or anything,” Yukhei tells him, fingers nervously drumming against his thigh, “I really like you for your personality too.”

“Lecture’s starting,” Mark murmurs, clicking his pen. 

“Oh?” Yukhei blurts, facing forward again, “Oh, okay.”

He tries not to flush with embarrassment when the professor asks him a question he doesn’t know the answer of and Mark snickers behind his palm. It sort of counts as making Mark laugh, right?

And _again_.

Yukhei taps Mark’s shoulder from the row behind him. Mark twists back, raising an eyebrow. Yukhei wordlessly hands him a folded-up note and then returns his attention to the professor, twiddling his thumbs under the desk as Mark opens it up. On it, is his name and number. 

Mark scrunches it up and stuffs it into his pocket. Gold star for effort, Yukhei tells himself, ignoring the weird pang in his chest.

 

 

After midterms, Yukhei finds himself at a party with Jungwoo and his boyfriend Doyoung. It’s been a while since he’s tried talking to Mark. It’s not that he didn’t want to, exactly, but 1) he _is_ the tiniest bit hurt that Mark won’t give him the time of day, ‘cause the more time he spends in Mark’s presence the more he’s sure that he’s falling in you-know-what, and 2) he just has no time in between getting up to speed with his subjects (he got a 98% in that quiz, waddup!) and working extra shifts at the local cinema. He never even gets to watch Mark’s streams anymore, live or not. It’s just a lot of jerking off at 8AM while Jungwoo is banging on the bathroom door. It’s really, truly tragic.

So Yukhei isn’t exactly expecting it when a drunk Mark is being dragged over to him by his friend and said friend greets him with, “You must be Hot Stalker Guy.”

Yukhei’s hands fidget around his beer can, looking out into the packed living room for a brief moment to see if he can spot Jungwoo. Just the sight of him might make Yukhei feel less nervous, because right now, Mark looks like he’s dying inside and honestly, all Yukhei can think is _fucking same_. 

He’s not even sure any of this is happening. He’s maybe one beer too many and it’s all too surreal - Mark standing in front of him, leaning against his friend’s shoulder, neck flushed with alcohol, the splotchy pink disappearing into the collar of his black shirt. 

Mark slaps his friend’s arm and the sharp sound shakes Yukhei out of his daydream (his mouth on Mark’s throat and then lower, lower, lower). “His name’s Yukhei, idiot,” Mark retorts.

He remembers Yukhei’s name? “Um,” Yukhei stutters, covering his laugh with a hand, “You can also call me Xuxi if you want.”

“Xuxi, cute,” Mark whispers, at the same time his friend says, “Well, nice to meet you Man of Many Names, I’m Jaemin, and Mark is all yours for the night.” With a slight push against Mark’s shoulders, causing him to stumble into Yukhei, Jaemin disappears into the crowd. Yukhei hears him call out, “Take care of him or I’ll kill you, toodles!”

Mark’s still leaning against Yukhei’s chest, eyes closed and arms thrown loosely around Yukhei’s waist. Yukhei prods at his shoulder. “Mark,” he says.

“Mmmm, Xuxi?” Mark’s eyes flutter open. 

My poor heart, Yukhei’s brain screams. “You’re really drunk, you don’t wanna stay here anymore, do you? Should I take you home? I mean - not like that. Like, I’ll call you an Uber or something—”

“Yes like that,” Mark says, hands suddenly coming up to shove Yukhei against the wall next to them. He stands up to press his wet mouth against Yukhei’s neck. 

“What?”

“Don’t you wanna fuck me?” Mark says, teeth dragging along Yukhei’s pulse. “‘s why Jaemin brought me over to you. We’re meant to be having sex.”

“I do want to, but not right—” Yukhei gets cut off by Mark reaching up to kiss him, only halfway on target. Yukhei gently pulls him off. “Okay, wow, that was a kiss.” His face scrunches up. “Sort of. Let’s get you home, alright?”

“Fiiiiine,” Mark says, letting Yukhei shepherd him through the house - that belongs to Jeno someone or other? - with one hand on Mark’s waist and the other taking out his phone so he can request an Uber after coaxing Mark’s address out of him. 

“I can’t believe your friend left you with me when you’re like this,” Yukhei says as they tumble into the car, Mark’s face squashed against the leather. “I’m practically a stranger.”

“Well, what happened was,” Mark explains. He looks so sweet that Yukhei can’t help but reach out to pinch his cheek, and Mark lets him, not even phased when Yukhei just… sort of… starts to caress Mark’s whole face. “Jaemin is into Jeno, or was it his friend Renjun? Or both? But yeah, Jeno works with a kid called Jisung who gets tutored by Donghyuck who said you’re cool, so.”

“ _Donghyuck_ said I was cool?” Yukhei breathes. This feeling in his chest… It’s betrayal… It’s heartbreak… It’s -

“Anyways, I don’t really get drunk. Like, ever. I’m kind of a prude actually. At least that’s what Jaemin says,” Mark is saying. 

Yukhei’s hand drops down from Mark’s cheek, but Mark grabs it again and starts pulling it towards his mouth. Yukhei is entranced for a moment before it somehow clicks in his frazzled brain that no, he shouldn’t be letting Mark put his fingers in his mouth, what the fuck. He snatches his hand back. “Don’t do that. What about the cam—”

“That’s actually my evil twin, Matt,” Mark tells him, expressionless. 

“Wait, seriously?”

Mark gives him a look that seems to say _dude, really?_

From the front, the driver clears his throat. “This is you.”

Mark gets out of the car, and Yukhei hesitates at the door, until Mark leans down and says, “Well are you coming inside or not?”

Yukhei nods, following after Mark as he takes them up to his apartment. He lowkey hyperventilates behind his hand while Mark is struggling to type in his keycode, and when Mark pulls him inside with a hurried tug on his arm, it’s all he can do not to throw all morals out the window and just pound Mark right into that really big comfy bed that he’s flopping onto. 

“No,” Yukhei tells himself. “Nope. Not happening.”

“Stop talking to yourself and get into bed,” Mark says, rolling over onto his back.

Yukhei patters over to him, resting a knee on the mattress. “I don’t know, Mark… I think I should just go home.”

“You watch my streams, don’t you? Do you like it when I say ‘daddy’? Would that help? Or maybe you’re into something el—”

Yukhei places his palm over Mark’s mouth, and Mark’s eyebrows pull into a deep frown. “Look, I only put out after the third date,” he says. It’s a blatant lie but if it gets Mark to shut up and _maybe_ scores him a date, he’ll roll with it. 

“Make sure you ask me out tomorrow,” Mark mumbles.

“Okay,” Yukhei whispers, though he’s not sure Mark will even want him to ask him out tomorrow.

“Could you still lie down next to me?” Mark asks, looking up at Yukhei. Those _eyes_. “Just for a second?”

Yukhei gives in, but the minute his body sinks into the mattress and Mark wraps his legs around Yukhei’s thigh in lieu of the pillow Yukhei can feel somewhere under the covers, he can sense himself drifting -

 

 

“Xuxi, Xuxi, Yukhei, Xuxi,” someone’s muttering. A finger is poking into Yukhei’s cheek. 

Yukhei groans, batting the hand away. “Stop that, Jungwoo.”

“Who’s Jungwoo?”

“My roommate and BFF,” Yukhei slurs reflexively, turning over onto his side. “Wait. If you’re not Jungwoo…” His eyes open, sticky with sleep and he twists his head.

Mark’s grinning down at him, propped up by his elbows. “Good morning.”

Yukhei lurches away from him, falling onto the ground in a heap. He stands up quickly, his head pounding. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I must seem like such a creep. I promise we didn’t do anything—”

“Dude, it’s fine,” Mark says, climbing off the bed. “We should hop in the shower - _separately_ , don't freak out - and then go on that first date? How do you feel about brunch? I’m not really a big fan but Jaemin’s _always_ making us go because he’s obsessed with this avocado toast they only serve at 11AM, and - Yukhei, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just,” Yukhei shakes his head, “You want to go out with me? Right now?”

“Yes,” Mark laughs. 

Why now, Yukhei wants to say, is it just ‘cause you wanna fuck me? Instead he says, “Can I borrow something to wear?”

Half an hour later, they’re making their way to a cafe, Yukhei’s thighs squeezed into a pair of Mark’s black trackpants. He holds his phone in front of his crotch as he waddles along the sidewalk, only for Mark to point out that it’s his ass that is really stealing the show. 

“Shut up,” he protests weakly, following Mark inside and sliding onto the seat opposite him. When they’ve ordered their food, Yukhei asks, “Does this happen a lot?”

Mark swirls the ice at the bottom of his americano. “What do you mean?”

“You meeting a—” Yukhei settles on, “Fan.”

“Believe it or not, you’re the first one,” Mark tells him. He continues after the waiter has brought over their plates, stuffing a piece of poached egg into his mouth, “I don’t think I’m that recognisable.”

“I’m sorry,” Yukhei bursts out, “I shouldn’t have even gone up to you that first day. Like what if it wasn’t even you, that would be so weird? And then I kept bothering you and now you’re being so nice, I don’t know how to feel.” He winces. “Sorry. Word vomit.”

“Maybe just don’t do it with anyone else you might run into,” Mark jokes, “They might not be as nice as me.”

“I only like you,” Yukhei says.

Mark almost chokes on his toast.

“I mean, I only watch you.”

“Really? You don’t watch any other porn?”

Yukhei scratches at his jaw. “Not these days. Sometimes I watch hentai if my bank account’s running low, but yeah. Only you.”

Mark opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it again. A moment later he says, “So tell me something else about yourself, Yukhei. Something PG.”

“I can do 200 push ups in a row,” Yukhei says, with a grin.

Mark taps his fork against his lip, considering it. “Hm, it’s toeing the line, but I’ll accept it on the basis that you show me one day. Deal?”

 

 

A week later, they go on a second date. Yukhei takes Mark to the cinema that he works at, speeding past Chenle at the ticket counter and letting his manager Taeil serve them because he has less of a chance of being teased that way (he miscalculated. Taeil bumps them up to gold class, wriggles his eyebrows as he hands over the popcorn, and says, “No handies in the theatre or you’re fired, Yukhei.”) 

Taeil didn’t technically say no making out, though. He takes one look at the bird’s nest that is Yukhei’s hair and the pink marks scattered across his throat, and sighs. 

And again. 

After their Anthro lecture together, Yukhei and Mark go to the gym on campus. Mark starts to lose count of Yukhei’s push ups somewhere after the 120 mark and decides their time is better spent taking selfies of their abs in the mirror. 

Yukhei uploads one to Instagram and is met with many, many drooling emojis. He’s pretty sure Jungwoo’s _#couplegoals_ is sarcastic. 

And _again_.

Yukhei invites Mark over to his flat, where they order pizza and marathon Stranger Things on Netflix. They only get to the fourth episode of Season 1 before Mark pushes Yukhei flat against the couch and clambers onto his lap, leaning forward to kiss him, mouth tasting of tomato sauce. 

Mark’s just pulling Yukhei’s shirt off when the front door clicks open and Jungwoo bounces in, freezing when he sees them.

“Hi,” Jungwoo says, mouth widening in a smile, “Nice to finally meet you, Mark.” He glances at the TV screen, murmuring, “Justice for Barb, amirite?” as he wanders into the kitchen.

“Uh nice to meet you too, Jungwoo!” Mark calls out. He and Yukhei share a look.

“We shouldn’t,” Yukhei whispers.

“True,” Mark replies, letting Yukhei sit up and settling back into his side. He picks up a pizza slice, pressing play on the TV again. 

And again?

Mark messages Yukhei (it turns out he did save his number) to bring him coffee in the library. It’s the sparkly pink heart that he tacks on the end of his text that makes Yukhei spend his last $10 on an iced americano and a large mocha for himself because they were out of his usual smoothie. He finds Mark hunched over a small desk near American Literature, reaching out for the coffee with a garbled, “Thank you, baby,” at Yukhei. 

Yukhei must be so fucking whipped, because he’s halfway through his mocha when his stomach reminds him that he’s lactose intolerant. Mark waits for him in the bathroom, leaning against the wall with his textbook and turning on the hand dryer every time someone walks in so that they don’t hear him on the toilet.

 

 

Around a month in, Mark has to cut his and Yukhei’s cuddle sesh short to ‘take care of some important business at home.’ He leaves Yukhei’s flat, giving Yukhei a quick peck on the mouth, and tells him to check his laptop later. 

Jungwoo walks into Yukhei’s bedroom twenty minutes later to find Yukhei in the same position Mark had left him, curled up on his bed and staring at a spot of peeling paint on the wall. If Yukhei squints it kind of looks like a pe— “Xuxi, are you still thinking about what I said this morning?”

“Yes,” Yukhei whines. His laptop is open next to his feet, and Jungwoo sits next to it. 

(Over breakfast, Jungwoo asks him, “You and Mark fuck yet?”

Yukhei nearly spits out his cereal. “No? We haven’t?”

“Dude,” Jungwoo says, raising an eyebrow, “Wasn’t he gonna hit it and quit it after the third date?”

Oh, yeah, Yukhei thinks. He hasn’t really turned his mind to it after the third date (Stranger Things? Yeah, Stranger Things), just content with what they’ve got going right now: chilling together and a _lot_ of making out. Sex hadn’t come up again. He figured if Mark hadn’t asked for it, he didn’t want it anymore, and they were now just friends.

Wait.

Yukhei’s eyes widen. “Are we dating?”)

“Well, I’d love to continue this conversation,” Jungwoo says, clicking something on Yukhei’s laptop. “But you got a _rapgod2_ notification five minutes ago. I opened it for you, have fun watching what you’re missing out on, sucker.”

“You’re so mean,” Yukhei croaks, shoving Jungwoo off his bed with his foot. 

Jungwoo laughs, leaving the room. 

Yukhei digs around under his pillow for his earphones, plugging them into his laptop while his eyes never stray from Mark on screen - he’s bent over, ass facing the camera, and starting to inch into himself with his slicked-up middle finger. He’s watched Mark’s streams a few times since that party, but only to get himself off. There was this odd disconnect between camboy Mark and the Mark he’d gotten to know. 

“—seeing someone, and he hasn’t touched me below the waist _once_ ,” Mark is saying, voice hitching midway through. He introduces a second finger, his other hand spreading his cheek aside. “It’s not that he isn’t attracted to me anymore. I know for a fact he is.” Yukhei can see a slight smirk on Mark’s face. “But - I don’t know. He needs to be a big boy and just,” Mark thrusts into himself, _hard_ , hips rocking back to meet his fingers, “come here and wreck me already.”

Yukhei, sweating all over, checks the comment box. He scowls at all the iterations of _i’d be happy to fuck you, sweetheart_ , sending his own comment - _i’m sorry, i can do better_ \- when he sees Mark shuffling back to check the screen. 

“ _Sushi99_ ,” Mark reads with a frown, kneeling back onto his fingers in an absentminded manner. It’s cute. “Sushi, sushi, Xuxi?”

 _haha it’s me_ , Yukhei writes. 

“Asshole,” Mark murmurs. Yukhei sends him a text, watching as Mark picks up his phone. He barely waits for Mark’s reaction before he’s shutting his laptop and flying out of the door, feet shoved into a pair of Adidas slides. 

“Bye, Jungwoo!” Yukhei yells, grabbing his keys. 

“Stay safe, kid!” Jungwoo shouts back.

It takes ten minutes to get to Mark’s apartment, and Yukhei finds that Mark has left the front door unlocked. Once he’s gotten over the major anxiety _that_ brings him, he pads through the living room, already feeling himself growing hard again when he hears a particularly high-pitched moan from the bedroom.

“Mark?” Yukhei exhales, pushing open the door. 

Mark is laying back against his pillows now, stroking himself slowly. His eyes are dark and lidded as he wordlessly watches Yukhei enter the room.

“Are you gonna shut that off?” Yukhei gestures at Mark’s laptop.

Mark reaches over and slams the lid of his laptop. The sound makes Yukhei flinch. 

“It was just a question, I wasn’t making you,” Yukhei says.

Mark rolls his eyes. “Just get over here.”

Yukhei toes off his slippers next to the door, shedding his shirt and dropping it to the floor, before leaning over and kissing Mark. He can’t help but smile against Mark’s mouth when Mark wraps a wet hand around Yukhei’s neck, pressing him closer. “Can’t believe the lengths you went to get my attention. You could’ve just asked,” he says when they break for air. 

“It was hotter this way,” Mark says, bending forward to lick a stripe up one of Yukhei’s pecs. “Don’t you think?”

“You don’t half ass things,” Yukhei agrees, sitting on the bed and pulling Mark onto his lap in another kiss. His hands bunch around the flesh of Mark’s ass. “Can I?” he asks. He circles his index finger around Mark’s hole when Mark nods, wriggling it inside just to see how stretched he is. Mark mustn’t have been expecting the difference in width to his own fingers because he gasps, hand clawing around Yukhei’s bare shoulder. 

“Shit, Xuxi,” Mark says, “You could just finger me, I don’t even need your cock.”

“You won’t be saying that when you see it,” Yukhei says, pumping his finger in and out of Mark, laughing as his knuckles catch on the rim and Mark’s grip around him tightens. 

“Shut up,” Mark says, clammy forehead pressed against Yukhei’s collarbone. “Add another,” he demands. 

And Yukhei does. Honestly, he’d rushed over to Mark’s apartment with all the intention of just fucking Mark’s brains out as soon as he got there, but now that he has Mark on top of him, a body that isn’t unfamiliar to him but finally his to touch, he wants to drag it out forever. He shallowly fucks into Mark with his fingers, and Mark cups Yukhei’s face as they make out, a messy open-mouthed kiss that has saliva dribbling down Yukhei’s chin. 

“Want you,” Mark utters. His ruddy cock is pressed into Yukhei’s stomach, and he ruts against it a little, pre-come smearing across Yukhei’s tan skin. He sits up so Yukhei can tug down his pants and underwear in one go. As Yukhei tosses his clothes to the side, he feels Mark’s fingertips trail along his cock, sending tiny pinpricks of heat up his spine. Yukhei nods, and Mark then circles his hand around the base. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Mark muses. He hasn’t looked up since Yukhei got his cock out, like he’s completely mesmerised. “You’re really big.” Yukhei feels himself flush under the praise. “I kinda wanna suck you off but I also want you inside me? This is the hardest decision of my life. What do you want?”

“Both,” Yukhei answers truthfully.

Mark gives him a pointed look. “Helpful. Ugh, just—” He cranes his neck down and Yukhei, not having expected it, yelps when Mark _spits_ on his cock, letting drool fall from his mouth onto Yukhei’s shaft and using his hand to smear it all over. He shuffles forward, his chest flush against Yukhei’s, so that Yukhei can rub the head of his cock against Mark’s lube-soaked hole, shifting his hips until - ah, he pushes in, slowly, slowly, allowing Mark to get used to his size. He mouths a path along Mark’s jawline, nipping at his bottom lip as Mark lets out a sigh-turned-“ _Move_.”

Yukhei’s hips snap up, Mark grinding down to create some of his own friction. They won’t last very long like this - Mark’s been on the edge since he started his stream and Yukhei can feel him losing energy, arms tight around Yukhei’s neck as he bounces up and down as best he can. 

When Mark becomes limp against Yukhei’s chest, Yukhei shoves him onto his back, trying his best not to slip out. But he’s out of practice in the bedroom and he does, cock slapping against his abdomen, and Mark grumbles, the heel of his foot digging into Yukhei’s back impatiently. 

“Is it so hard to stay inside of me, daddy? Am I too much for you? Too tight?” Mark rambles, and Yukhei who’d been in the midst of putting it back in, drives into Mark extra hard out of shock. It makes a pleased, shuddery moan leave Mark’s mouth. “That’s better. Good boy.”

“Make up your mind,” Yukhei rasps, punctuating each word with a deep thrust. He’s almost transfixed with the way his cock is flashing in and out of Mark’s wet heat, so fast that Yukhei barely hears Mark’s next words over the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Good daddy?” Mark tries, eyes rolling back when Yukhei hitches Mark’s hips higher and slams back in even deeper. 

“Please,” Yukhei nearly cries, slanting his cock at a slightly different angle as he plows into Mark and - there it is, Mark makes a garbled noise, tightening his hold on Yukhei’s hair and pulling his face against his.

“Please _what_ ,” Mark pants into Yukhei’s mouth. His cheeks scrunch up again, a moan caught in his throat when Yukhei’s cockhead slides against his prostate over and over. 

“Want to come,” Yukhei mumbles. His thrusts are becoming fevered, and he barely registers Mark grabbing one of his hands and placing it around his own cock. He takes that as permission - fucking into Mark at a frenzied pace, and groaning as he comes and comes and comes for what feels like ages, and then when Mark whines at the sensation, he remembers to fist Mark’s cock too, barely three or four pumps before Mark is spilling onto his chest with a bitten-off cry. 

Yukhei slides out of him, nearly blushing at the sight of his own come leaking out of Mark’s hole. “Wow,” he says. 

“I can’t move,” Mark breathes, an arm thrown over his eyes. 

“It’s okay, I’ll go clean us up,” Yukhei says, legs feeling all jiggly as he wanders out Mark’s bedroom and brings back a dampened towel from the bathroom. He leans over Mark, gently wiping his chest. “Hey,” he says, continuing when Mark hums, “Are we over now?”

Mark pulls his arm away, blinking up at Yukhei. “What?” 

“I mean, you only agreed to go on those dates with me ‘cause you wanted to have sex, and now we have, so,” Yukhei explains, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. 

“You don’t want to date me anymore?” Mark says. 

“No, that’s not—”

“You dumbass,” Mark laughs, reaching up to slap Yukhei’s arm. “If it’s not like that for you, it’s not like that for me. I don’t want one-time sex, I want it all.”

Yukhei looks down at Mark, grinning shyly. “We’re dating. We’re boyfriends now.”

“Yes,” Mark says, squeezing Yukhei’s arm. 

Yukhei grins even wider, crawling down Mark’s body and pressing Mark’s legs apart. He tosses the towel to the side, and Mark leans up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow. “If we’re boyfriends now, does that mean I can eat you out?” 

“You wanna eat your come out of me?” 

“Uh huh,” Yukhei says, hooking his thumb just past the first ring of muscle, stretching Mark wide. He watches in awe as his come trickles onto the bedsheet underneath. He leans in. 

Mark shrugs. “Okay, but if it tastes bad, it’s not my fau— _oh _my God.”__

____

 

 

“Alright, lesss geddit,” Mark greets the camera. “I’ve got a special someone here with me.” He tugs Yukhei into frame, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Hold up your hand, babe,” he whispers against Yukhei’s shoulder. 

Yukhei gives him a puzzled look, but complies, spreading out his palm in front of the camera. 

Mark’s mouth curves into a grin, looking up at Yukhei as he announces, “He’s going to fist me today!”

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [collective groan that oddly sounds like "NOT AGAIN" from everyone who wants me to write norenmin] [twitter](https://twitter.com/nohyuck) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/millennium) ♡

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [that’s what i like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847446) by [jenuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenuyu/pseuds/jenuyu)




End file.
